Going Home
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: Robin was ill. After a week the tightens had come to this conclusion. Robin was ill, and they had no clue of what with.


Robin was ill. After a week the tightens had come to this conclusion. Robin was ill, and they had no clue of what with. It started off simple. There masked leader had started to stare of in to space randomly, as if he was lost deep in thought.

Thin it became more serious. Robin steadily began to eat less, even for him. Thin he began to sleep even less thin his already nocturnal life allowed him, sneaking out to roam the city, and taking down any one causing harm.

But it wasn't till now, when thing took a turn for the wearied, that they realized that there friend want quite right at all. The music exploded into the room when the doors opened. Lowed, and over barring it drown there attention to the hall.

Exchanging confused looks, they filed it down the hall, and towards the training room. Ones inside they came to a sight they never knew expected. Robin was in the medal of the most intense training session they had ever seen.

Bits and pieces of smashed robots, and androids littered the floor. Moor joining theme as Robin brought his foot down on another android. This one was made up of spinning buzz saws, and even though it seemed that the bladed had made contact with his bear skin, he padded no mined.

The music was unbelievably lowed, hurting their ears to the point where they had to cover theme, but they were still able to hear the cries of frustration, anger, pain, and sadness that were ripped from their leader's throat.

"Ahhhhh! Why can't I get stronger? Fucking hell! I'm so god damn fucking weak!" Robin smashed another robot into scrap medal with a single blow. It was hard for the others to think Robin could think he was week at all.

In fact he was the complete opposite. He was dangerously strong, but being vary reckless. So reckless that they feared he was going to get seriously hurt if they didn't do something. And fast. Running over the controlee panel Cyborg turned the simulation.

The room fell deathly quit. Instantly Robin whorled around on theme, bordering's flying towards theme be for he even realized who it was. Raven shielded theme just as the disk exploded. Ones the smoke cleared they were able to see Robin clearly again.

He was staring at them in shock. "Guys! Oh god I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you! I'm so sorry! You startled me." His shoulders dropped; as he ran a hand throw his hair. "I guess I got too worked up. Can you ever forgive me?"

To his relief they nodded. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" He walked over, and grabbed a towel. Throwing it over his head, he began to dry off. "We could hear you're music all the way down the hall, and on the next floor up."

Robin looked sheepish. "Ops, sorry about that. Guess I'm so used to having it lowed all the time, that I didn't notes that it was that lowed." Thay gave him a worded look that went completely over his head. "Dude are you ok?"

Robin looked down at the many cuts littering his body. "I've had much worse deering training." He shrugged it off like it was nothing, turning to leave. But he was cut off by his team stepping in his way. "No Robin, we mean are you ok?"

Robin looked at Raven confused, clearly not getting it. Starfire laded a hand on his shoulder. "Friend, if you are ill you can tell us. We are vary wired about you." Robin laughed. It was a creepy sound that sent chills up their spines.

"You think I'm sick? Just because I lessoned to my music a bit lowed?" Thay all sighed, realizing this was going to be a lot harder than they had originally thought. "No Robin not because you're music's to load. But because of the way you've been acting lately."

Robin gave them another confused look. BB had oafishly had enough of his friend playing stooped. "Dude you've been acting totally wearied lately!" He began to count off the things that Robin had started to do defiantly that had theme wired.

"First you started to totally space, like all the time! Thin you just practically stopped eating! And let's not forget the sneaking out to run around the city at night! What is up with that any way? Oh and now this!"

He gestured around the room of scrap medal, ending on Robin. Robin blinked. He hadn't even realized that his friends had taken notes of this. "Guys its nothing really. I've just been distracted I guess." He moved around theme to leave.

"You know lots on my mind and stuff. Nothing to worry about." Thay watched him leave. Though he told them it was nothing to worry about, they could not help but feel like that was a total lie. Thay had a lot to worry about.

Another two weeks had passed since then, and things had only started to get worse. Throw the team had been together for nearly three years now, they could see that things were starting to take a turn for the worst.

Robin was now locking himself in his room. Refusing to come out unless it was for missions. For the first week of this, they would be brutally woken up from there deep slumbers, normally around down, by the horror filled screams of their leader.

But when they ran into his room to see what was wrong, they would find the young teen sitting up in his bed panting, sweet dripping down his face. He would try, and ashore theme that it was noting moor thin a bad dream, but they could tell it was something worse.

After a week of this, they learned it was better to just stay in their rooms. After the scream the tower when quit back down. And after a few minutes they would cheek on Robin, only to find his curled up by the open window, head phones on, and fast asleep again.

In the morning he would wonder how the blanket hand found its way from where he had thrown it to the floor, back onto his body he would never ask. Not wanting to admit that his friends had found him after a nightmare.

It was on one of the know very rare occasions that they had been able to pull Robin from his room, and out into the city that they had the made a very strange run in with the acrobatic teens past, and a long new light was shined on their friend.

"Master Robin?" Thay all turned when they heard the stunned British voce speak. Standing behind theme was an elderly man, in an expensive looking suit. "Alfred?" A happy smile broke across Robin's face as he ran up to the older man.

Momentarily forgetting where, and who he was now, he hugged the older man tightly, feeling like a small child ones again. "Alf! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Alfred smiled down happily at Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It is good to see you to Young Master. I have missed you dearly. As to answer your questions, I am here to pick you up." At Robin's confused look the older man bent down so he was at eye level with him. "**He** has escaped sir."

It was as if everything had just stopped for Robin. Nothing made sense any more. He backed up, till he tripped landing on his butt. His eyes were wide with fear, and his voce showed it clearly. "No…Alfred, tell me this isn't happening."

The older man shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not Master Robin. Master Batman as requested I come, and retrieve you immediately. You do not make it easy so fined you young man. But the good knows it that I have. And we now can head back to Gotham."

And like that Robin's mined started to work again. He quickly jumped up shaking his head fearsly. "No! I'm sorry Alfred, but I'm not going back!" Alfred gave a sad smile. "I see sir. And this is you're final decision?"

Robin nodded, and turned to leave. "Come on guys were going back know." The others looked from Robin leaving, to Alfred who was poling out a small capsule from his pocket. "I am very sorry sir. But I am only fallowing orders to protect you."

Alfred tossed the tablet under Robin's feet. A puff of pink smoke engulfed Robin. "I hate Bru-ohhhh." Raven quickly cot Robin as he fell back unconscious. "What did you do that to him for?" Raven looked from Robin to Alfred.

The older man walked over, and lifted Robin into his arms. "I am trebly sorry to inconvenience you all children. But Master Robin must come with me to Gotham. This is for his own wellbeing." Thay watched as he stared off to a car that was parked on the street.

"What!" Alfred turned, and looked back at them. "If Robin's in danger we're coming to. He's are friend." Alfred shook his head. "I'm afraid that is not possible. Master Batman does not approve of others in his city."

The teens looked determined, no way were they taking no for an answer. Not after what they had dealt with for the least three weeks. "We'll tell him if he lets us come, we'll do anything we can to help keep Robin safe."

Every one nodded in agreement. Alfred sighed, and turned back to the car. "Come along thin." After every one climbed in, with Robin sitting in the passenger's seat and everyone ells cramped in the back, they took off towards the airport.

Alfred called up Batman, explaining the situation. To say the least, he was not happy about the others tagging along, but he knew he was going to need help keeping Robin at home, and eventually agreed to have them there.

The plane ride to Gotham was a quit one. Each time Robin would start to show signs of waking up, Alfred would break another capsule under his nose, knocking him out ones again. As soon as they got to airport in Gotham, they shuffled off into another car ones again.

Every one stared out the windows, watching as Gotham flew past theme. But it wasn't long till they interred a tunnel. "We shod be arriving at the Bat cave shortly." Every one nodded, their eyes unconsciously being drown to Robin's sleeping form.

It wasn't long till they interred a large cave. The cave was filled with all sorts of thing, a dinosaurs, a large penny, the best damn computer Cyborg had ever seen, a medical bay, and a training arena.

A man dressed in an expensive looking suit stood in the medal of the room. Thay were surprised to see how wired he looked. As soon as they started to climb out of the care, he came over. "Alfred is he..?" Alfred nodded, already knowing what the man was going to ask.

"Yes sir, he is right here." Alfred opened the passenger door to revel a still sleeping Robin. "He's grown so much…" The man was mumbling to himself sadly as he took Robin from the car, cradling him close, and protectively to his chest.

"Indeed sir. But he still is as stubborn as ever, you will see when he wakes up. He is becoming more like you each day." The man laughed shaking his head. "I don't think that's a thing to be proud of Alfred. One of me is bad enough."

The man turned to the others now, becoming ceruse in an instant. "You must be Robin's friends." He shifted Robin so he could hold his hand out for them to all shake. Cyborg smiled at him, trying to be polite. "I'm Cyborg, nice to meet you."

Raven was next. She merely nodded her head in greeting, which he returned. "I'm Raven." Best Boy was a little moor hyper. "I'm Beast Boy, sir!" Starfire gave him a happy smile. "My name is Starfire!" The man nodded to team each in turn as they introduced theme self.

"I'm Bruce Wane." He looked down at Robin fondly for a moment. "I'm Robin's father." Thay all gasped quietly as they stared. Robin never Talked about his past, and know they were meeting his father! Bruce turned to leave.

"I sagest we get up stares before he wakes up. It gets heard to find him when he disappears in the dark." There was a hint of amendment in his next words. "Not imposable, but hard." The small group made their way up the stare case, and into the house.

Bruce laded Robin down on the couch that was in the office they were now standing in. He ran the back of his hand over his son's cheek, smiling softly when the boy wonder leaned into the touch. "How has he been?"

The team looked from one another, unshorn on what to say. Finally Cyborg decided the truth was best. "He's been doing really well…" Bruce looked up at him. "But?" Cyborg sighed. "But the last three weeks he's been acting…different. Are best theory is he's sick."

Bruce raised an eye brow. "How so?" Raven decided to speak up next. "He started to get lost in his thoughts a lot, thin he just stopped eating, he would go out at night to run around the city getting even less sleep, and when he would sleep he was plagued with nightmares."

BB raised his hand, deciding to tack on even more to the conversation. "He also started to lock himself in his room a lot. We barely got him out of it unless it was for missions, or we forced him to come out." Bruce frowned, not likening one bit of what he was hearing.

Looking back down at Robin he sighed, and cupped his cheek. "Little bird, what have you gotten you're self into know?" Thay new if things weren't so ceruse, the others would have fond this funny. Thay never thought that there leader would have such a cute nickname as little bird.

A small moaned brought every one's attention back towards Robin. The boy wonder moaned again, and shifted lifting one heavy hand up to rub at his eyes. "Richard? Can you hear me son?" Robin groined, his eyes slowly focusing on his father.

"Dad? Where am I?" Robin sat up, and looked around, horrified to find himself back home. "Why am I back here?" In a heartbeat, Bruce's wired father mode was gone, replaced by the rage he had been feeling for years.

"Richard John Grayson! Do you have any idea how wired you made us? Leaving like you did!" Robin looked at Bruce, shocked into silence by his rage. "You were shot young man! Shot! And nearly killed! You can't even imagine how worried I was when I came home and you were gone!"

The other tightens could only stare. Thay had never seen Robin be on the receiving end of a lector be for. Normally Robin was the one yelling, and getting frustrated with people. This was totally new for theme to see.

"I searched all over the city looking for you! I was terrified that you were dead some were!" Robin opened his mouth to defend himself, but stopped when he noticed the tears riming his father's eyes. "Bruce…are you…crying?"

Robin was shocked. Bruce had ones told him that he never cried, not since he was a kid, and lost his parents. And it was true. Robin had never ones seen his father cry, not even when he was hurt so bad he would have died.

Bruce nodded his head. "I was so worried about you little bird." Robin felt hot tears well up in his eyes. He though his arms around his father's neck, and hugged him like he was never going to let go. "Oh daddy! I'm so sorry I made you worry!"

Bruce raped his arms around his son, rubbing soothing circle up, and down his back. Robin was slightly crying now. All the painful memories of that night flooding back to him. Alfred, knowing that the two kneaded there time alone, escorted the rest of the tightens out of the room.

It wasn't till dinner time that Robin, and Bruce came out of the study. The two of them had been talking the whole time. Catching up, making up, and generally getting back on the path of becoming close father and son ones again.

Robin was back in civilian clothes, his mask off, and feeling a lot better being Richard ones again. "Ah, Young Master Richard, Master Bruce. There you two are." Alfred was standing by the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious.

"Hay Alf! Mmm, what's for dinner? It smells grate!" Richard jumped up onto the counter. Alfred smiled, happy to see the young boy back to normal. "You're favorite young sir. Lasagna, garlic bread, Caesar salad, and apple pie for dessert."

Richard licked his lip hungrily. "Yum! It's been forever since I had that!" Bruce laughed. Seeing his son so happy again made his hear lift with happiness. His team laughed. It wasn't like their leader to act like this. Thay were starting to like it.

It want till he turned to flash theme a hundred dollar smile that that it his theme. "Dude your eyes are blue?" Cyborg, and Beast Boy yelled in sink, as Starfire, and Raven stared in shock. Robin giggled something that made his team's mouths drop open.

"Always have been!" His eyes were dancing with happiness. A happiness they had never seen in him before. Robin was at home here. He was happy, and amongst his family. As much as they hated to admit it, this was where Richard belonged.

Richard jumped from the counter, giving a few cartwheels out of the kitchen, back flips down the hall, and spins in the air into the dining room. His team can only watch in surprise as their leader acts like a small child.

"Dude Rob where did you get all that energy?" Cyborg shakes his head as he takes his seat. Richard can only grin. Dinner, as Richard remembered, was delicious as ever. The young acrobat savored every bite, not being able to remember when he last had this good of a home cooked meal.

As soon as he was done eating he grinned up at Alfred. "That was delicious Alfred! As always! Man I've missed you're cooking." Alfred smiled back at him. "Why thank you Master Richard." Bruce affectingly ruffled his son's hair.

"Maybe know you'll come over more often, if anything for Alfred's cooking." Richard giggled leaning into the loving touch. "I'll come back for more than just dinner dad." His team watched the loving sight in front of theme.

After dessert, Richard was practically bouncing with energy. He tugged on his father's arm like an impatient child. "Dad, dad, dad, dad!" Bruce looked down at Richard; smiling softly when he noticed that he had wiped cream on his nose.

"Yes little bird?" The older man grabbed a napkin, and wiped his little bird's nose clean. The two could hear the snickers coming from his friends, obviously enjoying theme self's, but chose to ignore theme. "Did you keep my jungle gem?"

Bruce laughed, and nodded his head. Richard was out of the room, and back flipping down the hall before anyone could blink. "Friend Robin seems to have lots of energy." Starfire watched her friend disappear. Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Has he always had that much energy?" Raven could not believe that the normally calm and leading boy could be so hyper. Bruce shook his head. "No not always." The others nodded. "He was a lot worst when he was younger."

Richard haply spent hours in the jungle gym, as his team witched between watching him fly throw the air happily, and helping Batman look for **him**. "So who is **he**? Whoever **he** is really had Robin freaked out back in Jump."

Bruce took a seat at the bat computer, and pulled up a folder on a Villon named The Joker. "Joker is a crazed man who wants to leave the whole city smiling." He looked fears right then, it scared theme slightly.

"Why dose he scare Robin so much?" Thay practically jumped when Richard's voce rang out in the cave. "He shot me, and left me for dead. It damn near cost me my life." Thay all turned to see Richard crawling down the stairs.

"Carful now. We don't need you getting hurt." Richard rolled his eyes at Cyborg's worry. He made his way over to theme, looking slightly tired. "Have fun playing Robin?" Richard grinned at Starfire. "Yep! Love my jungle gym."

He stretched. "But know I'm all tired." He surprised theme when he jumped upwards, using Cyborg as levered to go up into the ceiling of the cave. Thay could hear screeching, and shuffling before it all settled down.

Robin gave a content sigh from some were up above theme. "Much better! I'm glad you kipped my nest dad." His team looked upwards, but were unable to spot there suddenly playful leader. "A nest man? Really?"

Best Boy turned into a bird, and flow up to try, and fined his friend. "Star come help me up here I can't see a thing!" the Bats laughed as Starfire floated up giving a soft green glow so they could see Richard, and his nest.

Robin was lying peacefully in a hammock like thing. But it was bigger, and moor rounded, a fluffy looking pillow was settled on top of the ropes that made up his "nest", and a blanket was draped over him. "I pout that up there when he was ten."

Bruce had looked away from his case file on the Joker to watch his Robin settle into its nest. "Just a little place for him to rest when I work late." Richard yawned, and stretched making himself moor compatible. "Best bed ever. Up high, dark, and look!"

He let out a high pitched whistle. Bats began to fly around him, settling, and hanging upside down to watch him and his friends curiously. "I even have pets!" He reached out, and scratched one of the bats' bellies with his finger.

Starfire and Best Boy went back down plunging the little bird back into his computable darkness. Robin waved an unseen hand down at theme, closing his eyes. "Im'a take a nap know." Thay all laughed. It was good to see Robin happy, and computable.

Thay lessoned to the computable silence till soft snorers were heard from above theme. "I can't believe this is how Robin really is. He's so…so young!" Cyborg shook his head, whispering. He didn't want to risk wakening Robin up. Thay all knew he needed his rest.

"And fun! Man did you see him go on his jungle gym?" Best boy was also whispering, greening ear to ear. Raven nodded sadly. "It's a little sad knowing that one's this is over he's going to go back to over worked Robin."

Starfire was confused. "Why would friend Robin change ones we leave?" Best boy shot a look to the back of Bruce's head. "Because this is Robin's home. This is where he feels most computable." Bruce turned around in his chair to stare at theme. Thay all knew what he said was true.

"I shod head on patrol. Try, and fined the Joker. Keep an eye on Robin." Thay nodded watching him leave. As soon as the Bat was gone, they looked up at were there friend was napping happily. "We're going to have him stay, aren't we?"

Beast Boy sounded sad, despite the fact that he knew this was for the best. Cyborg nodded laying a hand on his smaller friends shoulder. "It's for the best. Robin's still a kid, and needs his father." Every one nodded in agreement. Robin's sudden voce made theme jump again. "It's not good bye you know. I'll still come back to visit. We'll just call it…see you later."


End file.
